Yellow and Red
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Simple bonding between Naruto and Karin,with a sweet ending. One-Shot.


He messed with his bandaged right arm,shaking it here and there,as he walked to his destination. "Still not use to this yet." He lowers his arm to side and let out a sigh,"Maybe I should have waited a little longer to accept a mission." He then blew his blonde hair out of his blue eyes. "Maybe I should cut my hair too."

Naruto then spotted his old captain and waved,"Yo. Captain Yamato!" Yamato waved back and asked,"You got that message from Kakashi?" He nodded and pat his pocket. Yamato gave a nod then pointed towards a cave. "Right through there."

.

Naruto gave a shiver as he entered the lab. "This place always gives me the creeps." He then took a deep breathe and reached for the scroll he was carrying. Not paying attention,he bumped into the red haired Karin,knocking off her glasses and the papers out of her hands. He flinched slightly,saying,"I'm sorry Karin.",then handed her glasses as she picked up her papers. She put her glasses back on as she said,"It's alright." They then stood up."But why are you here?"

Naruto let out a quick "Oh." then pulled the scroll out of his black pant's pocket. "Gotta give this to Sasuke." Karin shuffled her papers then adjusted her glasses. "He's not here yet." causing Naruto to say,"Tsk. Stupid Teme." Karin then gave a quick glare from behind her glasses. "Sasuke's off on a important mission for your village,if you don't recall." Naruto the crossed his arms as he said,"And this scroll is for that important mission. He should at least be on time for it."

"He has to travel from far places to get here." "So do I." "He also has to do it one handed." Naruto held up his right arm."I have to do it getting use to my new arm." Karin narrowed her eyes. "He has to deal with you when he gets here." Naruto held up his fist. "He has to deal with you too!" They then leaned in and glared at each other. After a few seconds,the two burst into laughter.

.

"Then,he forgot about his missing arm so he reached for his glass but ended up falling out of the bed and flat on his face." Naruto and Karin started laughing as Naruto finished up another story about Sasuke. Karin pushed her glasses back up her nose then said,"Kinda wish I could have seen that." Naruto nudged her. "Revenge for him trying to kill you?" She giggled then nodded,"I may love the jerk,but seeing him get a smack of karma wouldn't hurt." She then lowered her head,"But,pain's something I'm use to anyway." She then gripped her heart. Naruto gave a small smile as he said,"I know what you mean."

She looked up at him as grabbed his orange sleeve. "Both,from my bond with Sasuke and from growing up." She placed her hand on his shoulder,Naruto gave her a smile,as she asked,"Remember when we found out we were related?"

.

 _Naruto,his left arm around his Sensei's neck,limped back to Shinobi Forces with his friends. Everyone gathered around them,cheering and thanking them for saving the world._

 _Once things died down,and people were sent to find the bodies of the dead,Naruto was taken to Karin by Orochimaru. She held out her arm as Orochimaru said,"Bite down." Naruto raised an eyebrow then turned to Karin and awkwardly bit down on her arm. He gasped to himself,feeling himself get better,as Karin had one of her eyes closed. Orochimaru let out a chuckle,"I was wondering when the two Uzumakis would meet."_

 _Naruto and Karin shot up and shouted,"What?!" Orochimaru turned to the two of them with a smile."You both hail from the Uzumaki clan. Can't say how close the blood is,but you're basically cousins." Naruto stood there,stunned,as Karin let out a chuckle. She rubbed her head then turned to Naruto. "Who knew?"_

 _Next thing Karin knew,Naruto had thrown his left arm around her as he waved his arm stub at his friend. "Sasukeeee! Look! I've got family,Ya Know!" Which made Sasuke give off a small,amused smile._

.

Naruto let out a chuckle as they finished up their flashback. He wrapped his arm around,squishing her into his orange shirt,and shouted,"And you're still my favorite cousin!" Karin let out a nervous chuckle,"I'm your only cousin."

.

Sasuke had finally arrived and taken the scroll as Karin led Naruto the lab's entrance. "It was nice to see you again." Naruto nodded back with a smile. "I'll try to visit sooner next time." She smiled as he then walked over and waved back. "See Ya."

.

She smiled as she read the letter Naruto sent her _,_

 _"Yo Karin,_

 _Sorry I have written lately,been busy preparing for the baby. We found out it was boy and decided to name him Boruto,both in honor of my father and his Uncle Neji. You remember me talking about him,right?_

 _Anyway,I got the idea for his naming while building his crib. Hinata had a Baby Name book,looking for name ideas,and I ended up stepping on a bolt,hurt really bad and I ended up hit my head on the wall when I jumped back. I picked it up,ready to throw it,but I stopped myself and stared at it. Hinata got kinda worried till I gave her a smile and said,"Let's name him Boruto. It would fit with his Uncle Screw and Bolting Grandpa." She giggled and agreed._

 _He's due really soon,I'll send you pictures of him. I hope he comes to think of you as an Aunt,I think it would be great for the both of you._

 _From,You Favorite Cousin ;)"_

Karin couldn't help but to giggle. She set the letter down and place her chin on her hand in thought,"So,I should send my nephew something nice. But what?" She started looking around the lab,hoping to find something nice for a baby. She was near giving up when she spotted the perfect thing. She picked up,smiled,and said,"Now I just need a chain."

.

Naruto closed the door and shook the snow off his body as he nuzzled his face into his green scarf. "Too cold,Ya Know." He then went upstairs and walked into the nursery,seeing Hinata asleep in the rock chair. He gently placed a blanket on top of her then walked over to the crib. He ran his finger over the blonde newborn's whisker as he spoke,"Your Aunt Karin sent you something today." The sleeping bundle gave a small smile,making Naruto smile,then let out a purr. Naruto chuckled softly then pulled the bright pink wrapped package from Karin out of his pocket.

Naruto looked up at Boruto,gave him a smile when saw his bright lavender eyes,saying,"I think this color would look nice on you." Boruto gave a smile,clinching and unclinching his fists,and watched curiously as Naruto opened the package. Naruto gave a small gasp and pulled out a chain with a bolt attached to it,then reached in and pulled out the small note that was underneath the necklace,

 _"I know he's probably a little too small for it now but,I hope this helps him have his Uncle and Grandfather by his side."_

Naruto smiled as he looked up at the necklace then down at Boruto. "Make sure you thank your Aunt Karin when you're older." causing Boruto to wiggle a little and tilt his head.

.

Karin couldn't help but to smile as she was overwhelmed by a strong happy feeling. She looked up towards the sky and said,"You're welcome,my favorite cousin. And my little nephew too."


End file.
